


Delicious Ambiguity

by Caro24084u



Series: I wanted a perfect ending [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU ish, F/M, Family Feels, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Redemption, OC, Thor wants the same girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro24084u/pseuds/Caro24084u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...I felt like myself for a few seconds then she comes making us stop and look at her, the anger was gone replaced by something else, desire, passion, love as soon my eyes landed on her small frame but how? How can she disarm me in any way possible; make me realize that the anger and vengeance doesn't matter if she is by my side, that I can let go of everything and just follow her, to just be happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

 

**_“I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity.”_ **

**_― Gilda Radner_ **

Prelude

Hanna a beautiful girl, light brown hair, expressive gray eyes, porcelain skin, a toned and curvaceous body, she has only 17 years old, and she is about to have an extraordinary life changing experience, she was getting out of the movie theater after she watched an action movie with her crazy friends, The Avengers, that was the movie, yeah a movie with action, comedy, special effects a totally blockbuster, but the girls were there to see their respective hero, Hanna didn't had a favorite one so she just sited there and enjoyed the movie, when she got out her mind was still in the movie she loved it and her friends too.

"that was so amazing, we need to come back and see it again" one of her friend said, she smiled with her

"totally, but it totally sucks that Coulson dies, he is like the most awesome agent ever!" another of her friend said, Hanna nodded in agreement

"I wonder how would it be to live in that kind of world?" Hanna asked, the three friends were quiet for a moment

"dreamy" one of them answered with a big smile, Hanna had to smile with her

"damn!" one of them said Hanna look at her friend surprised "what? I wouldn't know how to pick one" she said laughing, then the other 2 friends joined her laugh, Hanna leave them and got in her car, she began to drove towards her aunt house… the only thing she saw was a bright light at her left and before everything went dark she tough about the heroes in the movie all handsome and strong…

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Clint-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Agent Barton, report" Director Fury said, I got down and went to him

"I give you this detail for you to keep a close eye on it" he said

"I see better from the distance" I said, he nodded

"have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" he asked I denied

"no one has come and gone, Selving is clean had no contacts, no allies, if is any tampering it isn't from this end" I said , he looked at me confused and surprised at the same time

"At this end?" he asked

"yeah the cube it's a doorway to the space right? The door can open from both sides" I finish, he nodded but didn't said a thing then the tesseract began to open the portal, a blue light emerged creating a blue hole in the opening station if that is the way of calling it, a small figure emerged, making a soft yelp of surprise, then the light stopped for a moment giving us time to maybe chant a victory, the figure that was now in the floor was a girl, she stood up and looked at us, she had regular clothes, blue jeans, a soft green with white dots shirt, soft green tennis shoes and a little beige bag at her side, her brown hair was loose, her soft cream perfect skin had some dirt, her eyes were big and held surprise and fear at the same time, she was indeed beautiful, I was now a few feet from her

"oh my god! This can be happening" she said eyes wide in surprise

"your name girl?" Fury asked, she turn to look at Fury

"I… yes, I'm Hanna, sir, am I in trouble?" she asked with a soft voice, Fury smiled softly something I didn't had the pleasure of witness, bur denied, she looked quite normal, I reached for her extending my arm she took it looking at me very intensely, she got down and turn to see the cube, she was shocked I could tell by the way she walked and how her expression was she couldn't phantom what was she seeing

"Hanna?" I asked, she turn to look at me confused "are you all right? Where are you from?" I asked, she was about to answer but she froze at seeing Selving

"Loki" she said in a whisper, I frowned, she let go of my hand and turn to look at Fury

"Ni… uhm, sir? you need to hide the cube, and take it away" she said, we all look at her confused "he is coming" she said, then once again the cube opened a portal but this time it was bigger making the hole building shake "no" she said turning to the portal, she turn to look at me, I was still confused but she took my hand one more time, I had to turn to see her "go" she said I frowned and denied, she look at me with supplicant eyes, I was very confused

"sir please, put down the spear" Fury said, I was about to turn when she pull me down to the floor, a blast of blue light came at my direction I look at her but she was already watching the man walking toward us and killing who ever put himself in front of him or shot at him, she was getting up, and I with her, I tried to shoot him, but he stopped me

"you have a heart" he said then he was about to put the spear in my chest, he smiled

"don't do it Loki" she said, he took of the spear of my chest and look at her, his eyes were calculating and cold "it won't work, the chitauri will be defeated, you won't come up of this" she said, at every word she said he was getting angrier, I tried to move but I couldn't, I turn to see at my surroundings no one was moving, not an inch it was like they were frozen

"who are you?" Loki asked her, I was asking myself the same question

"who I am is irrelevant at this moment" she said with what looked like a calm voice but I knew she was nervous and afraid her hands didn't stop shacking, he frowned

"you are just a mortal" he said with disdain, she walked and put herself in front of me, again I tried to move but couldn't, now that she was in front of me Loki really looked at her, she gulped

"yes, I am" she answered still with controlled calm but her hands were shaking, he smiled and for the first time he turn to see his surroundings, he lifted an eyebrow and turn to look at her

"a really nice trick, little girl" he said now caressing her cheek, she backed away of his touch in the process she touch me and I could feel how my mobility appeared again

"Loki give up this madness, the deal you did with Thanos will bring you sorrow and pain" she said, he looked confused and for the first time his eyes didn't held arrogance and overconfidence now had a hint of fear "Loki, please I know your family still loves you" she said, in that instant the anger re-surged, he put the spear in her chest, she took it with her hand trying to stop it but I saw how the blue light began to expand in her body, I moved her and she fell hitting her head with a desk, in that instant everything came to life again, Loki looked at me and put the spear in my chest before I could do anything, in that instant I felt deep loyalty towards him, he looked at Hanna, then turn to locate the cube

"now where were we?" Loki said looking at Fury "please don't, I still need that"

"this doesn't have to be any messier" Fury said

"of course it does, I've come too far for anything less" Loki said, Fury turn to look at him "I'm Loki of Asgard and I burn with glorious propose" he said

"Loki?, brother of Thor? " Selving asked, Loki turn to look at him

"We have no quarrel with your people" Fury said

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot" Loki said

"your plan is to step on us?" Fury asked I frowned

"I came with glad tidings" he said "of a world made free" he finished looking at Hanna, she was still in the floor with a nasty cut in her left temple, deep inside me I was worried and wanted to go to her but something was making my body be still

"free from what?" Fury asked

"freedom, freedom is life great lie, once you accept that in your heart you will find peace" he said now pointing the spear to Selving chest, I turn to see the portal it was getting more unstable

"yeah, you say peace I think your meaning is the opposite"

"sir director Fury is staling, this place is about to blow dropping a hundred feet of rock on us, he means to bury us" I said, Loki look at me

"just like the pharaohs of old" Fury said

"he's right the portal is collapsing by itself, we have 2 minutes before this goes critical" Selving said behind us, Loki nodded

"well…" he said looking at me, I took out my gun and shot Fury, I just took the case and followed Loki

"bring the girl" he said I gave the case to Selving and carried Hanna we got out of the building towards the cars, Loki carried Hanna now

"I need these vehicles" I said to Hill

"who are them?" she asked

"they didn't tell me" I said Loki got in with Hanna we were about to leave when the radio could be heard

"they have the tesseract, don't let them leave" Fury's voice came from it I got down and shot her I entered the car and drove the building was coming down but I kept driving we managed to get out and I saw the chopper with Fury inside, Loki shot it and the helicopter went down, I just drove…

[Hanna's outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/hanna_at_cinema/set?id=48922739)

[my tumblr](http://crazy4thewinbros.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 1

_“We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and is worth saving.”_

_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

* * *

 

 

Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-Hanna-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I started to woke up with a really painful headache or I started to woke up because of the headache, I was inclining for the second one, but thank god that was only a dream a really bizarre one but a dream non the least, I touched my head wincing at the bump in my forehead

“you are awake” a man’s voice said, my eyes shot open instantly and I sat down feeling dizzy and very scared but I had to close my eyes again because of the light when my eyes started to get a costumed to the light and the room I was stopped spinning was when I looked at him, he was all handsome and intriguing, his now more bluish eyes were on me, curious and expectant, I have to pull my own eyes from his to look at where I was, but just  gray walls were there, I was in a soft bed the only furniture there in the room, no doors, no windows, just four gray walls “you like it?, this will be your room, for now” he said, I look at him once more “no talking?” he asked, I was still in shock, he smirked and caressed my cheek I backed away from his touch “you will soon” he said and then he disappeared, I stayed there looking at my hands, hoping to wake up for the bizarre dream I was now, I tried to remember the last thing that happened to me but I could only remember the white light coming in my direction. No pain, no anything just white… tears began to appear  I was angry at myself for not remembering, for trying to change something that still happened, I forgot everything that surrounded me…

“Hanna?” someone asked, making me snap out of my numbness, I turn to look at Hawkeye, his eyes were a strange blue and his lips were dry, I looked at my hands again, Loki still managed to… possess him, he put his hand in front of me, I look at it confused then at his eyes “we are moving” he said flatty, I didn’t move, he frowned and took my hand and pull me to him, he surrounded my waist making us closer that we were already “now” he said, I frowned and now we were in an underground facility, I saw Selving in a room studying the cube but a familiar face there made me stop, he looked like… but that was impossible he died… Clint took my hand making me look at him, he frowned and guide me to Loki, he sat in the bottom of a partially destroyed stairs, he smiled sweetly when he saw me, I couldn’t denied that he really was good looking his dark hair framing his pale face, his eyes glowing blue, but still he looked drained and exhausted

“you seem to know too well my plans, why?” he asked his voice was low, seductive and had a light warm tone, I only look at him a bit overwhelmed and felt the heat in my cheeks but something in me told me not to said anything, he frowned and stood up towering me, I wasn’t tall at all only 5´3´´ “why the lack of speech of your part?” he asked, no answer “tell me!” he yelled making me flinch and step back in shock and fear, he took a deep breath closing his eyes, he look at me again, his eyes were green now, I frowned at the change

“you killed all those men, why?, did you gain something?” I asked, he look at me surprised for my sudden questions, but he smirked the blue in his eyes turned

“it was fun” he said, I look at him with despise and hatred, he lifted an eyebrow

“I have nothing to say anymore, Loki” I said looking him in the eyes, he frowned, but then he smirked, he put the spear in my chest, I saw him still in the eyes, I felt the flow of light traveling in my body and in that instant I remembered my adoptive mother, her brown eyes looking at me with love and sweetness my lovely girl _, my beautiful Hanna, you are special do not forget that no matter what happen no matter what life put you up to you will never lose yourself or us_ I felt how tears were falling from my eyes, those were the last word she said to me before she died in the hospital, he noticed and he put the spear down. He looked confused and a bit lost

“Am I the reason of your distress?” he asked me voice soft and warm, I closed my eyes when he cleaned a few tears from my cheek leaving a warm trail in my cheeks, first I saw my father and now I hear my mother, I gulped and opened my eyes, he looked at me closely still waiting for an answer

“no” I said backing away from him, I still remember her brown, warming eyes and her sweet smile, my adoptive father deep,  wise blue eyes and his calming smile

“why you know my plans?” Loki asked now more confused

“I do not know I just do” I said, he frowned and his expression changed to anger, he let me there and walked towards Selving, I followed him maybe I could saw him again

“where did you find all this people?” Selving asked Clint, I tried to find him but he was gone, it was just my imagination

“SHIELD has made sure to have a lot of enemies doctor” Clint answered, I gulped I knew where this was leading I didn’t liked it like at all “is this is what you need?” he asked showing him a tablet

“yeah Iridium, find it in meteors and can produce antiprotons, it’s very hard to get a hold on”

“especially if SHIELD knows we need it”

“well I didn’t knew” he said to him “hey!” Selving said when he saw Loki I stayed a few steps behind “the tesseract has showed me so much, its more than knowledge, it is the truth” Selving said with a smile, but he had the same bluish tone in his eyes and he looked pale and his lips were dried and chapped, he looked tired

“I know” Loki said “and what has shown you, Agent Barton?” Loki asked to Clint, turning to see him

“my next target” Clint said taking out his bow

“tell me what you need” Loki asked

“a distraction and an eyeball” he said and turn to look at me, Loki smirked when he saw me standing there watching them…

We were now in Germany, I looked at Loki that was now in a black suit, white shirt, black tie and a green and golden scarf, I was wearing a gorgeous deep green long dress, golden stripe heel sandals and my beige bag became a green clutch, Loki turn and looked at me, he smirked and caressed my cheek I tried to step back but he held me in my place, he touched my earlobes, then he grabbed my hand, he waved his hand and a golden snake appeared in my wrist, I only looked at Loki but to say that I was freaked out was an understatement, he smiled, the snake settled in my writs now as a golden snake like bracelet, “gorgeous” he said and  grabbed my hand and put in her arm like a real gentlemen, I just followed him knowing to well what was coming next, we got down a set of stairs

“Don’t hit him” I said to him in a whisper, he turn to look at me when a guy approach us “please” I said looking at his eyes, I didn’t know what he saw but his eyes warmed a little

“Sir, Sie können nicht hier sein, dies ist eine private Veranstaltung” the man said, Loki look at him and then he waved his hand and appeared two invitations (sir, you can't be here this is a private event)

“hier sind die Einladungen sind, können wir jetzt reinkommen?” Loki asked (here are the invitations, we now can come in?), the man took them and nodded

“Ich entschuldige mich, Herr, geben Sie bitte, und begrüßen” the man said and he let us pass, I let go a the air I didn’t knew I was holding (I apologize sir, please enter, and welcome)

“were you nervous, my dear Hanna?” he asked me, I turn to look at him surprised, that was the first time he said my name, he just smiled.

“I… I don’t like to see people been hit or dying” I said in a soft whisper, I chill travelled from my back to all my body remembering that night, Loki looked at me curious but he didn’t said a thing, he grabbed my hand again, then when he saw the target he let go, and turn to look at me, I denied “please” I said not finding another way to ask him

“close your eyes” was his answer looking at me with warm eyes, then he grabbed the man and put him in a sculpture that had a flat surface, then with the help of a machine he took out his eye, everyone was running now, I tried but I couldn’t, he turn to look at me with a frown

“you my dear Hanna, are staying with me” he said, then he grabbed my hand once again and made me follow him, then with the power of the spear he now had his armor and helmet he looked mighty and… really god like, sirens could be heard but he shot the car, this one flip in the air and fell, I look at him with fear and once more I couldn’t move, I saw how he cornered a bunch of people and ask them to kneel, I felt powerless and useless, then the old man stood up, I turn to see if Steve was coming but nothing, I began fear for the man that was talking with Loki

“please, don’t kill him” I said raising my voice, Loki turn to look at me, “please” then Steve appeared, a breath of relieve left my lungs

“you know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else we ended up disagreeing” Steve said he turn to look at me with a confused frown and then at Loki, that was still looking at me

“the soldier, the man out of time” Loki said with a smirk, turning to look at Steve

“I’m not the one out of time” Steve said, then the helicopter made its entrance, Natasha requested Loki to surrender, he didn’t listen, Loki shot it he missed, Steve threw his shield hitting Loki, I still couldn’t move

“run” I yelled to the people in front of me, they looked at me “now, go!” they didn’t look back when they got out of there, now we were the only ones there, they began to fight but I could see that Loki wasn’t hitting he was only dodging then Steve collide with Loki but Loki held his ground and Steve went flying suddenly Tony appeared helping him, Loki look at me and smirked, in just a blink I was next to him, Tony put his hands down and Steve stopped before he launched his shield, Loki smiled

“come on attack me” he said, I look at them

“do it” I said, instantly I felt Loki’s grip in my waist get tighter, I could see now the eyes of Steve he was surprised, but Tony held his hand, I nodded, I saw everything in slow motion how the power of the reactor came out of Tony’s hand, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I heard the explosion but nothing happen, I open my eyes to be able to move on my own but for a reason I don’t know right now, I didn’t, I turn to see Loki sitting in the floor with his hands up in defeat, armor and helmet gone, he never took his eyes of me and for some reason I couldn’t either

“good move” Stark said, they took him in the plane

“are you ok?” Tony asked me, I nodded

“you may go” Steve said putting his hand in my shoulder

“she is coming with us” Natasha said before I even had the chance to say anything

“are you hurt?” Loki asked me once inside the plane, I could feel Steve’s and Tony’s eyes on me, I denied

“no, thank you for not killing those people” I said, he didn’t answered he only look at me

“Has he said anything?” Fury voice asked from the radio in the helicopter

“not a word” Natasha said

“what about Hanna, is she ok?” he asked, again Steve and Tony looked at me, this time I saw them Steve had the courtesy of looking to the other way but no Tony he smiled at me suggestively

“Tony Stark and this is Steve Rogers” he said pulling his hand for me to take, I take it and smiled

“Hanna Forend” I said, now Loki’s eyes were on me, Tony lifted his eyebrow in confusion

“Forend, like the Doctor Astor and Ingrid Forend?” he asked now I was confused, I nodded

“I didn’t knew they had a daughter” Tony said, I denied with a sad smiled

“They didn’t I was adopted, and went to live with a… a tutor when the accident happen” I said, he frowned

“Accident?” he said

“They died when I was 7” I said

“What? They are a live, actually their investigation in astrophysics is unparalleled, now that I think about it I haven’t heard of them in a while ” he said surprised I look at him in shock Loki’s eyes were fixed on me, and they held so many question but before he or me could said a thing

“where did this come from?” Natasha asked, thunder could be heard

“what’s the matter, scared of little lighting?” Steve asked Loki

“I’m not overly fond of what follows” he said, making them frown

“Thor” I said in a whisper, then something landed in the plane, Loki look at me and then to the celling, I turn to look at Stark

“don’t fight please” I said to him, he frowned but put his helmet on

“can’t promise you that, sweet cheeks” he said then he opened the exit door of the plane, Thor entered with determination, Tony lifted his hand

“don’t take him!” I yelled, Thor turn to look at me and frowned “he doesn’t have the tesseract” I said, he then look at Steve and Tony, “they will not fight you if you don’t take him away” I said looking at the guys in front of me, Thor nodded, then the door closed

“who are you?” Thor asked me, Tony took off his helmet

“my name is Hanna and this are Tony Stark and Steve Rogers” I said, he smiled and I couldn’t help smile at the sight of his childish smile

“I´m…”

“I know, Thor Odinson adoptive brother of Loki, God of Thunder” I said cutting him of, he frowned

“did we met before?, are you another friend of Jane’s?” he asked, I denied

“no I do not have the delight of knowing her and I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you before, but I know a lot of all of you” I said, now everyone were looking at me with confused looks

“yeah well not all of us” Tony said, I smiled at him and he frowned “you work with SHIELD, that is how you know things” he said

“she doesn’t Stark, that’s why she is a liability and the reason she is coming with us” Natasha said, now everyone were quiet and giving me surprise and confused looks, minus Loki he just sat there and look at me with questions, I started to felt nervous and self-conscious and suddenly felt chills I hugged myself but my arms were cold, after all I only had on a dress, Thor put his hand on mine, I look at him and he smiled, he took out his cape and put it on my shoulders, I smiled at him

“thank you” I said, he nodded

“You’re welcome, Lady Hanna” he said, the fabric of his cape was light but warm at the same time

We got in to the helicarrier the wind was strong, my dress and the cape was flowing violently, and the heels weren’t helping of my standing straight, Thor put his hand in my waist and guide me, helping me to be out of the floor, we entered and we were now at the bridge of the helicarrier, I saw how Loki was guided towards another area, he look at me and then he walked with a lot of agents escorting him

“Hanna?” Fury asked, I turn to look at him

“I see you are well, can you give us the location of Dr. Selving and Agent Barton?” he asked me, I denied

“I don’t know where they are” I said, he frowned

“I woke up in a gray room with a bed, then we were underground, then we were in Germany, and now they are in the move” I said he nodded

“Fury can you explain what is going on and who is she?” Steve asked, Fury look at him

“she is Hanna, I believe you are now familiar with her, she came from the portal that the tesseract open in the previous installation, she knew Loki was coming” Fury said

“what makes you think she isn’t part of his plan?” Bruce said entering the bridge, looking at me

“I am not, Doctor Banner” I said, he stopped looking at me surprised

“she is not, she tried to protect Barton from whatever Loki is doing and she did warned us of Loki coming and to hide the cube” Fury said

 “prove it” Steve said, I turn to look at him surprised for his sudden command but his eyes for once were cold, but how could I prove it? Information maybe?

“you want prove?”  I asked a bit trown off by his attitude, I glared at him, they all look at me confused, surprised and shocked “Captain America, at first you were a joke, an entertainment, your military range is/ was given too you because it sounded better than private America, when the experiment went right a spy stole a formula and killed the doctor, trust me I can go on, now ask Loki what of this he knows about you and from who he learn it” I said he looked at me surprised and without words

“his life was quite public at that time” Natasha said with disdain, I got angrier I wasn’t the problem here Loki was and the lack of preparation they had, I saw how Coulson was looking at me like he understood the problem as well, I got angrier because of them and their lack of seriousness he would pay the broken glass, I saw how my expression made them more confident of the liability I was, even Thor and Fury doubted now

“oh but your life is not public, you were trained when you were just a little girl, in Russia and not only in martial arts and military training, oh no! they trained you for everything, to not feel pain or sorrow or even regret, you think you have to pay all your doings, but between you and me those are a lot, may I recall some of them?” I asked not wanting her permission I saw how everyone was looking at me surprised but I continued “Drakov’s daughter, the hospital in flames, Sao Paulo, I can go on Agent Romanov” I said, everyone was looking at me shocked, Natasha’s façade was lost now, in her  eyes I could saw hurt, regret, then I realized what have I done “I apologize it is not my place to say those things, please forgive me Agent Romanov, Mr, Rogers it’s just that I’m not the problem right now Loki is and if we don’t focus on that, a lot of people will be dead” I said realizing I was using Loki’s hurtful words “I’m sorry” I said, I felt a hand in mine, I look at his owner and it was Thor

“no Hanna, we are wrong, we are judging you, when you did nothing but help us, you knew my brother didn’t had in his possession the tesseract and you avoided a fight, you are answering all our questions with respect and truth” Thor said with a gentle little smile, I put my hand in his, his smile grew bigger

“and you stopped Loki from killing more people” Banner said in a matter of fact tone

“Hanna, what does Loki knows about us?” Fury asked, I look at him still holding Thor’s hand

“every single thing that Clint knows” I said, he nodded…

[Hanna's dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=49346884&.locale=es)


	3. Chapter 3

_"Anybody can become angry — that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way — that is not within everybody's power and is not easy."_

_― Aristotle_

* * *

Chapter 2

.-.-.-.-Loki-.-.-.-.

 

The way her warm soft touch even as sporadic, light or even forced by me made me feel was something I had never felt before, she was exquisite, soft porcelain skin, expressive gray bluish eyes, soft pink lips, a gorgeous body that was now under my color, I like the way the green make her look, I could even see her smile been sweet and caring, but I could see that she was scared I didn't liked that, she afraid of me but still she showed me her character, she was lovely as a rose but she was strong and determined as the thorn of the same flower, the way she held herself not in a proud way, no, she was confident, defiant, intriguing but she held sweetness, softness and a caring manner, no kill meaningless mortals, that was her request, I do not know why I followed it, perhaps is because of the way she asked almost begging and in the verge of tears, then the soldier appeared making a dull speech about his time, tedious but she was watching and I saw how her delicate face held fear, but still in her eyes was that request, then the iron man showed up an opportunity to see the skills, not match for mine of course but still, I used her as a shield, let them know of what I am capable of even if she was never in risk, but her words  _do it…_  still rang in my head, I surrendered, now I was in the plane with them, her life was in discussion now, how much information I recollected of those simple questions, adopted just like me, she knows how it feels to be lied and abandoned, she knows, but still, with her ability why?... lighting made its presence… Thor…

_Me scared of lighting?_  The soldier ask, how mundane, but what follows, that concerns me, I know what follows and it isn't good for my plan, she stopped him from taking me, she knows I don't have it, why? How could she know?, but the plan remain in course, she presents signs of been cold, my excuse of a brother gives her his cape, I hate how the red looks on her, but she gets warm, for now I don't care, but she smiles a sweet smile that has never been directed to me, she even allowed him to touch her something I didn't had the pleasure to get without cohesion, hate and anger are now the only thing I feel, he has everything, why he wants her?, Why her?, stop smiling bloody fool she belongs to me, she is mine… we arrived and I saw how she is unstable with all the wind, Thor, that damn brute! again helps her touching her, once more she smiles sweetly, the anger in me raised to a level that I didn't even comprehend I didn't care having a set plan, I just wanted to separate them… but suddenly as if my wish was granted we separate, she turn to look at me her eyes held knowledge my anger is gone when my eyes found hers, she intrigues me every time, she is a riddle, a new enchantment I want to learn, the humans escort me when I saw the beast, just a man, but his eyes hold anger, frustration and fear, even if he wants to hide it, I had to smile at that, then the cage, not for me of course, but still impressive, I stayed there waiting for him to come down to me, to ask, to gather information, finally! he is here he explains the mechanism of the cage: the crystal scratches a fall comes next, impressive even for mortal standards I dare say.

"Ant" he said pointing to the cage "boot" he said now pointing to the flat screens, using my words to pull out an emotion he is not going to obtain

"it's an impressive cage not build I think, for me" I said looking at my cage in fake wonder

"Build for something a lot stronger than you" he answered confident, I couldn't help the smirk that was now in my lips

"Oh I've heard, a mindless beast that plays he's still a man" I said with mockery "how desperate are you, to call such lost creatures to defend you?" he frowned

"how desperate I am?" he asked, he is mad and concerned that I am a treat "you treat my world with war, you steal a force you can hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun, you have made me very desperate, you might not be glad that you did" I had to smile at that statement and intent of menace

"oh, it burns you to become so close" I said with mockery "to have the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power, and for what?" I said turning to the camera knowing she is watching as everyone else "a warm light to all mankind to share, and then to be remained what real power is" I said confident now

"mhm, real power, who needs the help of a teenage girl to success?" he asked faking mockery I had to turn and look at him he was taunting me, I smirked, we are going somewhere now, Hanna the delightful puzzle of a girl I stole from him a piece of information? no she was not she was something else entirely

"you of all people must know, she wasn't the one helping me the information she held remains secret from me, she was more of a…" I said lingering in the word I wanted to use "beautiful distraction" I said with a smirk, his facade faltered for an instant, he misunderstood the implication of my words, mindless humans thinking they are so wise she was indeed a beautiful distraction but the meaning he gave to my words didn't meant what I was implying, his eye had some question he wanted to ask now for the behalf of the lovely Hanna, my smile was bigger now, he cared for her even if was trying to hide it

"so Agent Barton was useful, I suppose?" he asked, trying to fool me, me! The god of lies, does he don't know I know when someone lies?

"perhaps" I said flatly not wanting to play anymore, now that I achieved a small victory

"I see so let me know if real power needs a magazine or something" he said walking to the exit and trying to appear unfazed by what I said

"or something" I said thoughtful, he stopped, shoulders tense and hands in fist, I smirked this man was hilarious to play with

"she can't be here" he said a little too harsh for his liking, I smiled she wasn't the one I needed it now, but eventually she will be here

"no, I have enjoyed her presence enough, for now" I said, Fury turn to look at me his expression full of despise and anger, I smiled at him with mockery "my brother, Thor" I said, he lifted an eyebrow not expecting my request

"I'll see what I can do" he said leaving me alone, I turn to see the camera again; I know they are watching and hearing everything, I smiled again…

 

°-_-_-_-_-_-_-°Thor°-_-_-_-_-_-_-°

 

"his brain is a sack full of cats, you can smell crazy on him" Doctor Banner said

"I care how you speak, Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he's my brother" I said

"he had killed a lot of people this past two days" Lady Natasha said

"he's adopted" I said

"yes, his actions are not good, but he has succumbed to revenge and anger" Lady Hanna said interrupting us "I think that every each of you had those feelings" she said everyone looked at her

"yes Hanna, but that doesn't mean we let ourselves run wild" Lady Natasha said, Hanna nodded in understanding

"I know, but still…" she began to say

"fine he is a lost creature, but we are not cutting him some slack, he has made some terrible choices" Captain Rogers said cutting her

"yes, but you need to focus in the problem and work as a team, because if you don't people will die, not because of Loki" she said

"what is that supposed to mean?" Captain Rogers asked

"You are saying that for our lack of teamwork, people would die!" Lady Natasha said angry "he is imprisoned!" she growled at her, standing up making Lady Hanna step back and I to move closer to her as protection, that made Lady Natasha stop for a few seconds

"Iridium, why does he need that?" Doctor Banner asked trying to get back to the real issue and making Lady Natasha sit down again

"is a stabilizing agent" man of steel said entering the room with Son of Coul "means that the portal wont collapse on itself like it did in SHIELD, also means the portal can open as wide and remain open as long as Loki wants" he said looking at all of us, then turn and started to play with the crystal like screens "the rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily, only the major component he still needs is the power source with high energy density something to kick start the cube" he said turning to look at us

"when did you became an expert in thermonuclear astrophysicist?" Lady Hill asked him

"last night, Selving and Forend notes? The extraction theories papers, am I the only one who do the readings?" the man of steel mentioned Selving? Eric Selving?

"Loki needs a powerful energy source?" Captain Rogers asked, I was trying to follow their conversation but if Loki had Selving Jane could be next and that worries me

"he has to heat the cube to a hundred twenty million Calvin to broke the coulomb barrier" Doctor Banner said

"unless Selving has figure it out how to stabilize the quantum tunnel effect" man of steel continued saying

"well to do that you could achieve heavy ion fusion in any reactor in the planet" Dr. Banner said

"finally someone that speaks English" Man of steel said I was confused

"is that what just happened?" Captain Rogers asked at least I wasn't the only one

"guys he did and he already has the energy source" Lady Hanna said making us look at her "well not yet but he has one in mind" she said

"so you know Loki's plans?" Director Fury asked her

"he has an army called the chitauri, they are not of Asgard or any other world known, he means to lead them against your people, they will win him earth, in return I suspect of the tesseract" I said making all of them to look at me

"yes, that is almost accurate Thor" Lady Hanna said making me look at her, she still held my cape tightly around her body, she looked really small, I frowned at her comment all father had discovered Loki's plan "but the guy that is behind that army is more trouble, Loki made a pact with him, and if he does not deliver not only us will be in trouble he will be too" she said

"who is that guy?" Dr. Banner asked now cautious

"he calls himself The Other but the real boss is Thanos, he is not from this world he is from Titan, Saturn's moon, he wants the cube because that way he could be a god" she said "he is tricking Loki to believe he can have earth but as soon Thanos has the cube no one would stop him" Lady Hanna said looking at everyone in the table…


	4. Chapter 4

_"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

_― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

Chapter 3

 

.-.-.-Hanna.-.-.-.

 

"how do you know this?" Fury asked me

"this will sound crazy to you but…" I started to say but how could I said to them that they are fictional characters in my world, I mean that's just crazy! "I control time" I said finally perhaps a little too happy and relieved

"you what?" Tony asked

"I can control time, I can make it stop, see the past, the present and the future, but with every different action, decision or choice the future change, I being here changes everything" I said realizing that actually that was a good answer it covered how I knew everybody's past and what was going to happen, yei me!

"wow, you are indeed something,, how does it work?" Tony asked making me snap out of my thoughts

"I… well I still don't know, actually I stopped time when Loki appeared in SHIELD, but when I touch someone that someone can see how the time stops, when Loki stole the tesseract he was touching me when I stopped time and Agent Barton was very close to me so he kind of saw everything but his body couldn't move, it is weird, I do not have complete control over it so…" I said thoughtful

"but the fact that you could do that is… out of this world!" Tony said with a smile, I had to smile with him

"I agree" Natasha said, Tony had to turn to look at her surprised

"Stark maybe you could help Dr. Banner find the cube" Fury said then he looked at me expecting me to say where it was

"I don't know where it is" I said Tony and Bruce nodded and left

"what about my brother's petition?" Thor asked

"not today" Fury said, Thor frowned, I took his hand, he look at me

"I don't think is wise" I said, he look at me for a bit longer and then he nodded, Natasha guide us towards our rooms, first Thor we left him a few doors behind

"Natasha, I am truly sorry" I said

"it's ok I pushed you" she said, she stopped turning to look at me

"no, I mean… yes, you did but still it was not my place to say those things to you" I said, she nodded

"don't worry, here it is" she said pointing the door on my left "tomorrow I'll bring you something to wear, unless you want to still be in that gorgeous dress and cape" she said with a smile, I smiled with her but denied

"I will appreciate that, thank you Natasha" I said, she nodded

"I think there are training clothes there, they may be a little too big for you, but you would change and get a little warmer, but I guess the cape can do that too" she said I had to smile at that

"Actually is quite warm but I guess the owner would want his cape" I said

"The Asgardian god? I think he wouldn't mind lend it for you" she said I couldn't help to blush stupid body I said mentally, she just lifted an eyebrow

"how old are you?, you look young" she said naturally but his eyes had another meaning that I didn't understand

"I'm 17 but in June I'll turn 18" I said

"what day?" she asked

"the 21, why? " I asked, she frowned

"Because today is june7" she said

"Oh" was the only thing that I could muster

"what date do you think you were?" she asked

"January"

"mhm" she said, I was lost now, 5 months were a lot to lost just like that "I leave you now, they need me on the bridge" she said with a small smile, I nodded and entered the room, it was plain, a bed, a desk and chair, a closet and a bathroom, but as soon I entered a few flat screens came to life, I opened the closet's doors to find that Natasha was right there were 2 pants one gray and the other black, with 2 hoodies again one gray and the other black, and 3 t-shirts, one black, the other gray and the other surprising me blue, all of them with S.H.I.E.L.D's logo, I put on the gray training pant and the white t-shirt, the clothes were really big on me but I didn't care, I folded Thor's cape and I took of the earrings and the bracelet Loki made me, and put them in the desk, I entered the bathroom to clean my face, I let my hair fall down it was in soft curls, I put on the gray hoodie and took the cape, I got out of my room and knocked Thor's door, after a few seconds it slide open letting me see Thor

"hi" I said blushing for his lack of clothes, he was only wearing the black pants that fit him perfectly

"Hanna? Is there something wrong?" he asked letting me pass, I denied and entered his room that was exactly like mine

"no I just brought you your cape, thank you Thor" I said trying to remain focus in his eyes but the sight of his well-built chest, arms and abs were just too much for me to bare, I mean it was one thing seeing it in the movies and photos and other completely different to see it in person just inches away, and I have to say he really is something to behold, he smiled, I smiled blushing harder I gave him his cape

"I do not mind you keeping it" he said with a smile, my body reacted again once again my face was a tomato red

"are you sure?, I mean is part of your cos… armor?" I said mentally kicking myself in the face

"do not fret dear Lady Hanna, take it as a gift" he said, I look at him surprised forgetting for an instant his perfect chest

"just Hanna, thank you Thor, I have to admit that is really warm and soft" he smiled widely

"it is Asgard finest" he said proud, I had to smile accepting his cape back

"so, I think I'll see you tomorrow" I said, he nodded and I walked towards the door

"Hanna?" he asked making me stop, I turn to look at him with a smile but his face was in a frown and was preoccupied

"is everything all right, Thor?" I asked my smile banishing "what is it?" I asked again

"Hanna, I need you to answer me with the truth" he said approaching me, just to be a few inches away from each other, he was really tall but he still held my eyes on his, it was my time to frown

"ok, ask away then" I said wary, he nodded and put his hands in each side of my face

"Did my brot… did Loki hurt you when you were in his captivity?" he asked me, I frowned he look at me intently, I took a deep breath now remembering Loki's words, and now surprised no one said nothing about those words, of course it was a lie, but still… I look at his deep blue eyes

"Thor" I said he wait for my answer, I put my hands in his, I smiled at him "Loki, your brother has not hurt me in any way" I said he looked at me still a little doubtful "I swear" I said then he smiled and let go a breath of relief

"I am glad he kept you safe and unharmed" he said I smiled at him, I let go of his hands but his linger a little more in my face, I had to blush yet again, his gaze was warm and analyzing like he wanted to tell me something he wasn't so sure of, but finally he let go and then he look at the floor, I bit my lower lip I put my hand in his cheek, he lifted his eyes to see me, I smiled at him

"thank you for your gift I do not have something that match the price of it, so I hope I could pay my debt with this" I said then I put myself in my toes and kiss him in the cheek, he look at me surprised when I separated from him

"my dear Hanna, you do not need to pay anything it was a gift that was gladly given" he said, I look at him with a smile

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-Thor-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Lady Natasha pointed my new and temporal chambers I took a pair of black comfortable trousers and put them on, the room was really small but I didn't care because my mind only held her image I couldn't help feel that amount of attraction towards her and that ability of hers, so intriguing and special, I could see she has a determined mind but she still was caring and joyful, even the slightest touch made my skin burn and feel cold at the same time, every smile she gave me so willfully and carelessly made me just want to admire her, and how my name sounded in her sweet and soft voice made me to just take her and hide her from the rest of the realms, she was… no she is unique… the knock in the door made me get back to the reality and out of my thoughts, I opened the door just to reveal the blushing girl that was monopolizing my thoughts, in clothes that were hiding her lovely figure because they were too big for her, I let her pass asking if something was wrong, she denied making me a little more calm, I didn't noticed my cape in her hands until she returned it to me, I gave it back to her, receiving that beautiful blush in her cream cheeks, she was going now, but I remembered Loki's words how much harm could he have inflicted in this gorgeous, small woman in front of me, I did not now but I asked her to answer me with the truth I asked her about been hurt by Loki, she denied his words, he did not harm her, now I was glad, she surprised me with a kiss in the cheek as payment for her gift, a low burning sensation remained there after she pulled away, I let her go holding my sentiments and question I wanted to ask and said, she needed her rest and as do I but I couldn't sleep not from all of this, she went away a few hours ago so I got dressed again and went to see Son of Coul, Jane could be in danger still, I didn't want any more people in harm's way…

 [Training clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/shield_training/set?id=49346796)  



	5. Chapter 5

_"Angry people are not always wise."_

_― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

Chapter 4

-TONY-

I saw Fury's interrogation in another room while I was changing, he was nuts that was for sure but that comment about her a beautiful distraction, she didn't presented injuries, the dress could show it, but still he could have hurt her… I don't want to imagine what kind of perverted things he could have done to her, I was now in the bridge with everybody else, I think the most worried about her was the point break, he look at her with even adoration he liked her and as I could notice: a lot, we talked about Selving, I started to hack SHIELD's system and now she was telling us she controlled time, that was impressive shit, I mean who can control time… Chronos? but she prove herself been worthy of our trust so now we: Banner and me were working in finding the cube, the unlimited power when the slide door open letting us see Hanna in gray oversized training clothes and with 3 cups of coffee, she smiled, she was really a gorgeous girl but fight the god? No way in hell besides I have Pepper

"Hanna, I tough you were in bed don't you have to be sleep before 10?" I said with a smirk, she just stuck her tongue out but she smiled after

"can't sleep, do you mind if I join you? I brought coffee" she asked, I turn to look at Banner he struggled, I smiled, she gave me one of the coffees with a smile

"nope, maybe you can help" I said she nodded I tasted the coffee and it was perfection made in coffee, I was surprised I had tasted the shit of coffee SHIELD gave us, Bruce did it too and smiled and look at her

"where in the hole helicarrier did you get this coffee?" I asked for future references, she smiled

"I did it" she said proudly, I had to smirk at her comment and she cooks! I said mentally, she smiled

"I like to cook and don't be a nasty sexist" she said, Bruce began to laugh I turn to look at him surprised

"she can read minds too!" he said smiling she giggled and took a sip from her coffee, she closed her eyes, smiled and her tongue caressed her lips softly and a little soft almost whisper moan came from her lips,  _god! Sweet Jesus!_  I feel like an old pervert for just seeing that, I saw Bruce face and I knew he was thinking the same thing, too much time in the lab, we need to get out!, she opened her eyes and saw us watching her, she immediately blushed and look at her hands holding her foam cup

"sorry, I… my mother used to give a sip from her coffee in the mornings, I just recall that, I apologize I tend to make ridiculous sounds when I eat or drink something that I like and it definitely doesn't help that I haven't eat anything since… I don't even know when" she said looking up to see us, I bit the inside of my cheek

"no worries" I said stabilizing myself I smiled at her and took out the bag of blueberries I had with me I gave it to her, she smiled widely

"well, thank you Mr. Stark" she said, again I bit the inside of my cheek  _dear god_  now I like been called Mr. Stark,  _alert the media_   _I have a new kink_

"well the readings of gamma rays in the scepter are correct to Selving's notes, but still it will take weeks to process" Banner said

"perhaps but you two are super genius" Hanna said to us, I had to smile even Bruce smiled

"well thank you" I said with a smile, she smiled with me

"you're welcome" she said

"but still, it will take days" Bruce said

"not with the toys I brought" I said Hanna smiled sweetly and took another sip, I turn to the screen , not wanting to see it again as much appealing as it was "you know you should come to Stark towers sometime, the ten top floor is for all the toys, it's like candy land" I said to Banner

"ha, I don't think so, last time I was in New York I kind of broke Harlem" he said

"well I promise you a stressful free environment, no tension, no surprises" I said getting ready to poke him with minus electric volts

"don't Tony that won't work" Hanna said, I frowned but still I poke him

"auch" he said looking at me, I look at him curious

"hey are you nuts?" Capsicle said entering the lab

"how you do it?, jazz, bongo drums, a huge bag of weed?" I asked ignoring capsicle, Hanna giggled

"is everything a joke to you?" Capsicle asked

"hey Captain Rogers relax, Doctor Banner has everything under control" Hanna said behind him, he didn't even turn to see her

"funny things do" I said looking at Hanna, she smiled and denied

"putting the safety of all this people in risk is not a joke" he said "not offense" capsicle turn to look at Bruce

"not taken, doesn't matter I wouldn't come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy tings" Bruce said looking at the pointy thing in my hand

"you are pinpointing man, you need to stretch" I said

"and you need to focus in the problem" Steve said

"you think I'm not?, why Fury call us, why now and why not before, what is he not telling us, I can't solve the equation if I don't have all the variables" I said

"you really want to know?" Hanna asked making all of us turn to look at her

"are you suggesting he is indeed hiding something?" Steve asked her in a harsh way

"What is your problem with Hanna?" Bruce asked, he turned to look at him frowning

"it doesn't matter Doctor Banner, Director Fury is making weapons, but he is not behind that phase, a council is, now the thing he is behind is the avengers, this you know Mr. Stark" she said

"is Tony and it was canceled" I said, she smiled and nodded

"yeah but he still believes in it" she said I nodded

"Weapons, what kind of weapons?" Steve asked still demanding, he surely had a problem with her

"Nuclear ones, he even have some of HYDRA" she said calmly looking at capsicle

"that is not true" Steve said harshly she look at him surprised like she didn't believe he was like that all angry and mean

"Why is the matter with you why do I ever do to you? I am sorry for the things I said in the bridge, that wasn't my place I apolog…"

"I don't trust you" he said simply cutting her off, I look at him shocked now it was time for me and Bruce to frown

"you don't trust her? Why? Has she giving you reasons to doubt her? are you implying she works for Loki?" I asked him getting a little too annoyed by the guy, I mean Loki could have used her, in what ways? I'm sure as hell I don't want to know

"Loki is trying to wind us up" he said

"so now you are telling us that Hanna is going to do that?" Bruce asked harshly, I turn to look at him but still he was calm

"Hasn't she already?" Steve asked, I look at him surprised

"perhaps been a capsicle has affected you" Hanna's spat interrupted our interaction, but I had to suppress the laugh that wanted to come out at seeing Rogers face… wait capsicle I hadn't said that out loud am I? "like I said in the bridge if you don't start playing as a team people would die!" she said "the last thing I want is that someone close to you die!, I don't want that anyone feel that, don't you understand? people trust you, in your abilities, your intelligence, is that so hard to see?" she asked now "see the people you care about die in front of you because of you or your mistakes, it is not something you are looking forward to feel" she said now with tears in her eyes "I'm only trying to help, but if it makes you feel better, maybe you should take me to Loki's and lock me in with him" she said now crying, we were quiet, for once I didn't have nothing smart to say, I know how it feels to see someone die in front of you because of you, and it wasn't pretty and I wasn't looking forward to experience that again

"let's go then" Steve said, Bruce and me look at Steve like he was out of his mind

"you are not taking her to him, are you out of your mind!" I yelled, what could Loki do to her in that confined space?

"it's fine" Hanna said still crying "Barton will be here as soon the cube is ready and Doctor Banner Loki wants the other guy out, he even want to collapse the ship" Hanna said cleaning her tears but her voice broke a few times "oh and don't let Coulson get near the cage, please, promise me this Tony" she said, I nodded, Steve took her by the arm, I tried to stop him but she smiled and denied "promise?" she asked

"I promise" I said now seeing Steve taking her away, I hit the table with my fist

"this is the man my father talked all the time?, he should be stayed frozen" I said angry

"why Coulson?" Bruce asked, I turn to look at him

"because he is the one that dies" I said in a whisper …

 

-.-.-.-.-Steve-.-.-.-.-

 

She just let me guide her towards the cage

"what are you doing?" Natasha asked me when she saw us

"I'm taking her with Loki" I said, she frowned

"what are you insane that is what he wants" she said "come on Hanna, come with me" she said grabbing Hanna's arm, I let her go, they walked towards the hall, I was pissed at her, at Loki at everyone, nuclear weapons she said that is not true I said in my mind but if she is telling the truth? Damn! I said and got to the lower levels, I opened the sliding door and entered just to find out that I have been a complete idiotic ass, she was right they have weapons and not only nuclear ones they have some HYDRA's too, I walked now towards the bridge to ask Fury, he wasn't there anymore…

 


	6. Chapter 6

_"And then he gives me a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through me."_

_― Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games_

* * *

Chapter 5

-Hanna-

So now I'm guided by the surprising out of character super annoying Captain Steve Rogers!, unbelievable, really I'm so confused, in the movies he doesn't act like this, hell Chris Evans seems like a sweetheart! but maybe me been here change that, perhaps even Loki or Thor I think, but here I was guided by capsicle because he didn't trust me! Awesome!

"why don't you trust me?" I asked him, he stopped and turn to look at me

"it seems you have feelings for him, the way you defend him is not natural after all his done" he said, I look at him surprised

"Thor defended him" I said in my defense

"Hanna, Thor is his brother, Loki is nothing to you, why do you even bother to defend him?" he asked me like if I was a kinder garden kid, I was now speechless, I mean I didn't have to defend Loki, but still I had to, Loki is not evil not entirely I guess, I want to think… no I have faith in him I said to myself

"because everyone deserves a second chance, I do not believe everyone is evil for the mere propose of it, I think is the circumstances an our emotions in our life the things that make us take the wrong choices and actions" I said

"Hanna, you know my story and you know that at first it wasn't easy, but that didn't make me evil, or I wanted to slave human kind, look at Thor, he was exiled and he grew up with Loki, why Loki is like this and not Thor?" he asked, I took a deep breath he was right in a way but still it wasn't the same

"perhaps but you had a bottle that made everything you lacked perfect" he tried to say something I just kept going "see how Thor is and compare him with Loki physically and mentally, they are not brothers Steve, Loki was adopted" I said Steve was about to say something but I kept talking "I'm not saying that as an excuse, but imagine how would you feel if your father the one who raised you but never truly loved you the one you always wanted to please in any way you could muster, the one that told you stories about blue frost monsters, that were evil and the only think they thought was war, destruction and despair, and after millennia of believing that, you find out that you are one of those monsters, that your father talked about with hate and contempt?, then when you asked him he just say to you that he took you that he stole you to use you as a token a mere tool for peace and union between realms?" I asked a little agitated about my speech, he look at me surprised

"you have giving me enough reasons to believe you are in love with him" he said, now was my turn to look at him surprised "come on, I'll put you with your boyfriend" he said graving me by the arm then Nat save me, she look at Steve like he was out of his mind, then she drag me out of his grasp

"why was he taking you to Loki?" she asked me entering her room that was just like mine

"he hates me" I said sounding like the teenager that I am, I didn't want to hear that I was in love of him because it wasn't true… was it? She smiled, then she let go of a laugh, I look at her surprised

"sorry, it's just that you really look like a teen" she said, I smiled at her "and trust me those clothes really are big" she said smiling, I look at myself and smiled

"yeah" I said

"well, take a shower and I will give you some clothes that maybe could fit you" she said I nodded, I entered her bathroom and strip, I entered the shower and smiled, I washed my hair and my body, I got out wrapped in a towel, Natasha was there holding a set of black lace lingerie, black leather skinny jeans, an aqua blue tank and a black button t-shirt, I bit my lower lip, but I dressed with the clothes she gave me, to say that the jeans were tight was an understatement, well everything was tight, I was the same size as her and she liked her clothes tight, I mean the clothes fitted me well but I wasn't used to that kind of wear, then she gave me the black boots, I smiled at her at seeing me in the mirror, I didn't look that bad I though watching my reflection, Natasha smiled at me

"now go to your room, Fury wants me, I'm almost sure he wants me to interrogate him" she said, I look at her surprised " don't worry, I'll be ok" she said with a smile

"Natasha he will say the things I said to you, you need to look surprised and vulnerable that way he would think you are weak, he wants you to believe he controls Banner, he isn't" I said to her, she was now looking at me surprised

"go to the lab then, go for Thor first" she said I nodded and left her room taking all the oversize clothes, I leave them in my room I took my adoptive mother cross, the bracelet and the earrings my dad gave me, I left my hair down and loose, I got out and knocked Thor's door, nothing

"Thor?" I asked, no reply crap, where is he? I went to the bridge to see if he was there, and smiled when I found him he was talking with Coulson looking at one of the screens

"as soon we knew of Selving, we moved Jane Foster to a new location, she was hired in to a new observatory, a high fee, private plane, very remote, she is safe" Coulson said, I was surprised I forgot about Jane after all Thor loved her, he missed her when he was back in Asgard, I didn't make myself notice

"thank you, is not accident that Loki has took Erick Selving" Thor said

"he talks about you a lot, you change his life, you changed everything around here" Coulson said they started to walk towards the huge windows, I follow them by the up railing

"you were better as you were, we pretend in Asgard to be more advance but we came here wrecking like bilrschnight" Thor said

"like what?" Coulson asked

"bilrschnight, you know huge, scaly, big ridges" he said, Coulson just look at him "you don't have those?" he asked

"I don't think so" I said, both men look at me with a smile

"well they are repulsive, they destroy everything as they pass" Thor said looking at me "when I came first to earth Loki's rage follow me here and your people paid the price" Thor said looking at Coulson "and now again" he said that now at me, I look at him with a small smile "in youth I courted war" he said

"war hasn't started and it doesn't have to" I said, Fury approached us and he put his hand on my shoulder, Thor looked at me and then at the hand in my shoulder, he was about to say something but Fury spoke first

"you think that you could make Loki tell us were the tesseract is?" Fury asked removing his hand from my shoulder, just to put it in the back of my neck

"I do not know" Thor said looking at me then at Fury "Loki's mind is a battle field is not only power what he craves is vengeance" he said looking at Fury "upon me" he said now looking at me, I frowned when his eyes found mine, he quickly looked at Fury "there is no pain that could make him speak" he finished

"a lot of guys said that until the pain starts" Fury said now releasing his hand of me and getting closer to him, climbing down the stairs

"what are you asking me to do?" Thor asked now a few inches of Fury that was towering him because of the stairs I was still in the railing watching them

"what I'm asking is what are you prepared to do?" Fury said, I saw the hesitance in Thor's eyes he loves Loki and what Fury was asking was to fight him for earth and just a few seconds ago almost told him that was going to torture him, I frowned he wouldn't do that did he?

"Loki is a prisoner and everyone is working in the task you asked them to do" I said the three men turn to look at me, Fury narrowed his eye like a frustrated parent, I had to bit my lip at his stare

"then why I feel he is the only person on this boat that wants to be here" Fury said angry, I frowned but surprise was in my features, he denied and then he left towards the command center of the bridge muttering to himself and Coulson gave us a small smile and climbed the stairs, he put his hand in my shoulder and smiled at me

"you know, Director Fury sees you like a daughter, so when you talk back at him and is worst when you are right so he is thrown back, he doesn't expect people to question his decisions" Coulson said smiling, I lifted an eyebrow

"you seem to enjoy that Agent Phil Coulson?" I asked he laughed and I liked it he was so cool and honest and smart and… he is just a great person

"yeah, maybe a little" he said, I laughed and he smiled "don't tell anyone this he will have my head in a spear if he knows that I told you" he said, I nodded and smiled

"I promise" I said

"good" he said then he left I was still smiling Thor was looking at the gray clouds outside the window I waited giving him some space, after a few seconds he turn to look at me, he smiled and climbed the stairs

"I like this garments than the last ones this look better" he said making me blush but I smiled when I saw a blonde, tall guy checking me out

"Natasha lend me this" I said, then I felt something strange, I closed my eyes and stopped time, I touched Thor, he was smiling but then he looked around

"are you doing this?" he asked, I nodded

"Thor stay here until Natasha or Fury comes for you" I said, he frowned but nodded, I ran towards my room then to the cage and saw Natasha standing there watching Loki, he was now telling her about Barton, I closed my eyes and focused in restore the time, as soon I open them I heard Loki

"…can you? Can you wipe out so much red: Drakov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital in fire? Barton told me everything, your ledger is dripping, its gushing red and you thinking saving a man no more virtuous than yourself would change anything this is the basic sentimentality, this is a childish pray, pathetic!, you lie and kill in service of liars and killers, you pretend to be righteous, you have codes something that pays up for the horrors but they are part of you and they will never go away" he said, then I heard how he smashed the crystal wall making me jump a little "I'll not release Barton, not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way you fear, just then he will awake long enough to see you broke and when he scream of the sight that he has done I'll break his cull, this is my bargain you mulling quim" he said, even I could hear how he rejoiced in the pain he inflicted, in that exact moment I wondered if defending him was worth it, if what I was going to do was worth it

"you are a monster" Natasha said in a broken whisper

"maybe, but aren't we all?" he asked now with a soft voice almost vulnerable, I frowned, Natasha stayed in silence, I took a breath and waited a little more to see or hear Natasha say or do something, nothing happen crap!

"Natasha?" I asked, both of them turn to look at me confused "they need you in the lab" I said, she frowned, but nodded and passed me

"are you coming?" she asked, I denied, she went off and I stayed with Loki, he was looking at me in his eyes saw something I couldn't decipher, I look at him and sat in the chair that only seconds ago Natasha was sitting, now he looked confused but curious, but then again the mockery came and his unique smirk appeared in his face

"are you going to interrogate me now?" he asked mocking me, I denied

"no Loki, I came here to give you this" I said showing him the bracelet and the earrings he made, he lifted an eyebrow at me

"those were gifts, but I see the stars and crosses are more of your liking" he said pointing to my star earrings and necklace, I smiled

"my father gave me the earrings and the bracelet when I was only 6, and this" I said holding the cross in my neck "this was my mother cross, she gave it to me minutes before she died, I love them because this are reminders of them, but I like snow, I do not why I just do" I said, he look at me, his face showed no emotions, but his eyes his eyes were pools of sentiments

"then take mine" he said waving a hand, then he look at my hand that was holding his gifts, I look at them and now my hand was holding a beautiful silver snowflake necklace pendant, it was really beautiful, I look at the snowflake not noticing the smile I had in my face, I touched it with my fingers the cold and beautifully crafted jewel was so mesmerizing, every spiral, every shimmering crystal it was breath taking

"Loki it's beautiful, thank you so much" I said finally looking at him, he had a sweet smile adorning his face, his now green eyes held sweetness and warmth, I couldn't help feel good, warm inside, I felt safe with him, and that scared me so much, how can he made me feel that only with a smile

"now, are you going to be my guard?" he asked returning to his old self and bringing me back to reality…

[Hanna outdit](http://www.polyvore.com/hanna/set?id=49557319)

[Snowflake Pendant](http://www.bantjes.com/images/pic_saks-jewellery5.jpg)


	7. Chapter 6

**“The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should be treated with caution.”**

**― J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 

Chapter 6

 

-Natasha

Hanna was right Loki was using my past to make me feel like shit thanks to Hanna I was prepared for that but his answer about him been a monster took me out cold, how could I react to that? Denied it? How? He was right we all here had done things much worst or equal to the things he had done, I mean he killed a few people in SHIELD but then nothing, well only that guy in Germany, and I? I have killed more than I want to remember…

“Natasha?” Hanna said my name, for a moment I thought it was for the earpiece but I turn to look at the girl that was now looking at me, she said they needed me on the lab, but if that was remotely true they would call me in the earpiece no by her coming down, I passed by her but she didn’t move, I frowned wasn’t she coming?, no was her answer, damn she was saving me, I got out and ran towards the bridge, nothing Hill look at me confused

“where are they?” I asked her

“in the lab” she answered I ran towards the lab they were all there, Fury, Stark, Banner, Rogers and Thor, they were arguing about the guns and the lies, how true were Loki’s words, we all have codes to pretend we were the good guys but still we have secrets and we lie, we crave for war I was in shock for the fighting Tony and Steve were at each other troughs, Bruce was attacking Fury that was now blaming Thor, no one noticed me there, then my shock was replaced by Hanna’s image with Loki

“Hanna is now with Loki” I said everyone looked at me shocked, but Stark touched a few stuff in the screen the cage was now visible, she was sitting in the chair I was moments ago, no word was crossed by any of them but she looked deep in though

“are you going to be my guard?” he asked mocking her looking at the camera then at her, but there was something in the way he spoke now, it was almost the same as he started to speak at me but with her I couldn’t pin point what exactly the change was

“no Loki, you want the truth?” she asked he nodded “ I was send here as a peace offer” she said, Loki frowned in confusion, damn I was confused now, Fury send her! A teen, a girl to pull information of the crazy, evil, full of rage and vengeance Loki, is he out of his mind! I started to question my boss in my mind but I couldn’t stop seeing the screen

“what makes them think I will accept such offer” he said, she look at her hands I could feel how the tension was getting palpable, in the corner of my eye I saw Thor manner become more tense , then she look at the camera and then at Loki she smiled

“they don’t trust me, they think I’m attached to you in some way?” she said, he lifted an eyebrow at her

“attach?” he asked mocking her, but still he was different

“some of them think I work or that I have feelings for you” she said that make him change his attitude, he was now cautious, but he let it slip just a little of hope in his tone that quickly recovered and changed it

“oh god!” Stark said out loud, I wasn’t the only one that noticed I guess

“what do you need?” Thor asked confused, I had to smile at the exchange, but Tony frowned perplex 

“he likes her” Bruce said explaining

“holly shit!” Steve said, we all turn to look at Steve that kind of language wasn’t common coming from him

“you, having feelings for me?” he asked her, everyone turn to look at the screen, she smiled

“yes” she said, he frowned

“why?” he asked confused

“I defended you I think very fervently because the guys think I have something going on with you” she said standing up and she took out her necklace only to put another pendant

“why?” he asked again now looking at her neck when she put on again the necklace, she struggle and gave him a look of I have no idea “but you aren’t under my power nor by the influence of feelings as such they claim you have for me, why would you consider defending me, I am… the monster?” he asked softly but his tone had bitterness and anger on it

“see you ass whip” Tony said, I look at him, Tony was looking at Steve, oh! So he was the one that doubt her

“I believe that everyone has the right of defending themselves and to have a second chance, Loki I do not think you are evil and I’m positive you are not a monster” she said, he look at her surprised

 “why is she still there?” Thor asked angry and then an alarm in one of the computers began to sound

“you are a marvelous woman Hanna, your naïve and caring manner is something that is not found any more in any realm” he said backing away from the crystal

“you found the tesseract?” Fury said every one turn to look at Banner, but if any of us had seen the video, at least one of us would have noticed that Hanna was now on the floor and Loki was smirking at the camera, but we didn’t, then the explosion came and the video was lost now…

 

“To weep is to make less the depth of grief.”

― William Shakespeare

-.-Loki-.-

 

Hanna was here saving Natasha and giving me a poor excuse of the why, to return the gifs, so she returned the cape too, how sweet of her, but does were given and made especially for her, but I learned that she liked the stars and snowflakes, how interesting of her to like the cold, the snow so I gave her something she would like a snowflake, she gave me her smile in return that sweet, caring smile, I couldn’t resist smile when I heard she liked it, and for a moment I saw her blush and how her body was now more calmed, I liked it, that showed me that she was feeling more comfortable in my presence, the fear was gone of her eyes, they only held sweetness and warm, then I felt how they were going to see this, so I asked her if she was going to be my guard, she answered no and now gave the reason of why she was here, a peace offer how they dare to treat her like that a tool for peace, but what made them think I could take such barbaric, insulting deal, because they thought she had feelings for me?, me the one she is afraid and horrified, why would she even turn to the shadow, to the frost giant? To the monster?, she believes I’m not a monster she even defend me against them, she is indeed naïve and caring, but still my anger was beyond reasoning use her like they wanted to use me long time ago is not the way to treat anyone and specially not her, why send her and not Thor? Wasn’t him the one interested in my returning to Asgard? why let a girl do what he could do himself?, Fury wasn’t the one sending her, he liked the girl I could see that he cared for her not in a romantic way, no he look at her almost like a daughter, they protect her why would she risk being here? Why?, to many questions for me to ask and for her to answer but the tesseract is near, they done it, I had to smile it was done, I saw how she looked at me now confused for my sudden change, so I had to use magic that weakened me but it was worth it she could get hurt, she was now laying in the floor I waited for the explosion when it happened alarms were now set off, then the yell of the beast, a few seconds passed and then Agent Barton entered, he look at me then at Hanna, he set me free, I took Hanna and summoned the scepter, she was sleeping softly in my arms, I saw the soft dark circles under her beautiful eyes, we walked true the ship

“stop!” someone yelled when we were boarding the plane, I gave Hanna to Barton, he carried her now and entered the plane I turn to look at the man in black suit that was holding a huge gun

“agent Coulson, right?” I asked, no answer came, I took a deep breath and I was about to kill him when she yelled for me to stop, I turn to look at Hanna, she was awake now? How? I frowned she begged looking at me, I looked at the man that was now distracted looking at Hanna, I rolled my eyes and hit him with the end of the spear he fell but he shot me with the gun, I got angry very angry, so I shot him with the scepter, he went flying and hit the plane, Hanna looked at the man wide eyed, he didn’t move anymore I smirked, Hanna ran towards the man.

“Phil!” she screamed kneeling next to him, “Phil, please open your eyes come on, please” she begged touching his cheeks, he didn’t respond I walked towards her and grabbed her hand “don’t touch me!” she yelled trying to pull herself out of my grasp, I didn’t bulge, I lifted her easily and put her in my shoulder “stop, let me down! Let me down!” she yelled hitting me in the back “Phil, please get up please” she said crying we entered the plane and got off, I put her in one of the sits and tried to grab her hand when I sited next to her she scooted far away from me and silent tears were falling from her eyes

We were now in New York and she kept crying, we landed and everyone got out except her, Barton and me

“we need to move out” Barton said to her standing up offering his hand, she nodded taking his hand and followed him without any glance at my direction, Barton sat her in one of the sofas in the apartment of Stark , she sat silently there tears were still flowing, she didn’t bother to clean them up, I was getting angry at her how could she cry like this for a simple man that she only knew for at least one day!

“stop crying!” I yelled, she jumped slightly and cleaned her face but she never looked at me, she made her hair drop in front of her face making a barrier impeding  me to look at her, I was getting more upset at her childish behavior, but I still could see the tears in the floor, I turn and looked towards the window they will be here any time soon, in the corner of my eye I saw Barton kneeling in front of her giving her a tissue, she look at him and a sad smile appeared in her lips, she took it and caressed his cheek, he did the same thing, now I was looking at them with all my attention, he cleaned her tears with his thumbs, I heard an explosion

“stay with her” I said before I got out…

 

-.-Clint-.-

 

The yell of Loki made me look at Hanna, she was still crying for Coulson, I kneeled in front of her and I offered her a tissue, she look at me and a sad smile appeared in her lips, she touched my cheek her contact made me gain a little of control, I touched her cleaning her tears with my thumbs, I heard the explosion and I was about to stand up but he command me to stay then I heard her saying sorry and then everything went blank for a moment, she offered her hand for me “come on we don’t have much time” she said looking at the window, tears were still there, I took her hand and followed her inside a room…


	8. Chapter 8

"A good act does not wash out the bad, nor a bad act the good. Each should have its own reward."

George R.R. Martin

"Redemption is something you have to fight for in a very personal, down-dirty way. Some of our characters lose that, some stray from that, and some regain it."

Joss Whedon

 

Chapter 7

 

Coulson-

I was trapped in a damn room and I could hear all the commotion, guns fired and yells everywhere, Damn Stark for putting me here “sorry Phil I’m only following orders and keeping a promise” he said before he left letting me inside of this room, I searched for something to open the door, I smiled when I found a clip and a card, I opened the door in a few seconds, I got to the gun storage and grabbed the bigger one I saw then I saw Loki and Barton walking towards the hangars, Loki had a limp Hanna in his arms, I hurried and got to them before they left I tried to stop Loki of taking Hanna, he passed her to Barton then Loki asked me if I was Agent Coulson, I didn’t answer, he stared at me for a few seconds but I saw resolution in his eyes I was going to die, then Hanna yelled him to stop, he turn to look at her then at me, with the end of the scepter he hit me in the head I didn’t expect the blow so I was now in the floor I shot him with the gun the hit send him flying a few meters from the plain but then he shot me with the scepter, I felt the blow in the chest but then I felt the hit of my landing, I hit the plane and everything went black…

Steve-

We were in the bridge now, Thor was concerned and mad but unharmed, Tony was in his suit that had a lot of scrapes, Fury had some scrapes all of us actually, we were in silence…

"so now he has escaped” Tony said, I look at him all of us Thor had one of his hands holding his hammer and the other was in a tight fist

"how?” he asked

“Agent Barton set him free” Fury said

"does Loki told you what happened with Barton, how he have control over him?” I asked Natasha, she denied

"he use the power of the tesseract, the scepter and the cube are connected” she said, glancing a few seconds to Thor, he was still silent again silence no one talked the every second that passed the situation was getting more tense and awkward, then Thor fist hit the table making all of us jump

“why did you send her there?” Thor asked with a cold voice almost like Loki’s, but his voice wasn’t like a snow storm at night almost like a whisper, no his voice was like a lighting storm cold and powerful

“I did not do such thing” Fury said in his defense

“yeah right, why would Hanna be there?” Tony asked backing up Thor, actually I had the same question, no answer came from Fury instead came from Natasha

“she was protecting me” she said looking at all of us, her eyes were in Thor’s when she said the next words “she was there listening the things Loki said, I for the first time… I didn’t knew what make out of his answer, because in a way Loki was right, but Hanna… she saved me, she made an excuse so I could get out of there before Loki could hurt me with my defenses down” she said, I could heard in her tone that this particular statement cost her a lot to recognize in front of all of us

"even if she wasn’t there in the time of the explosion, he still would look for her” Hill said

“yes, but we could have protect her!” Thor yelled angry his voice booming in the entire room

"there was no way you know that Thor, now we need to find him” I said, he turn to look at me frowning Tony began to laugh, everyone looked at him confused

“you are now telling us you trust her?” he asked serious he looked angry at me

“where you the one that didn’t trust her?” Thor asked looking at me intensely

“yes” I said facing my poor lack of judgment

"you think she has feelings for Loki when she has only prove that the feelings are for another god?” Natasha said, I turn to look at her and so did Thor

“What?” Fury asked

“she likes Thor, not Loki, you could see that in the footage of her talking with Loki” Natasha said

“I defer with that theory Natasha” Tony said, now we all turn to look at him “he likes both of them” he said

“How dare you speak of something you know nothing about?” Thor asked angry

“Thor is obvious she likes both of you, the thing is that she doesn’t know she likes Loki too” Stark said

“How do you know that?” I asked confused now

"Because she thinks she knows Loki and she the angel that she is can see good in every each of us and she likes Thor because he comes here like the golden perfect prince he is, why would she even turn to look at Loki when point break here has everything? The thing is that she doesn’t know in what extension she likes Loki” he said I was surprised and I saw Thor was surprised too, but something in his eyes changed “besides he said it in the footage, he knows he hasn’t have a chance but the thing he does not know is that she indeed likes Thor and that give us an advantage” he finished

"we need to find him” I said, now concerned about her safety, if he likes her and he finds out she likes his brother the one he hates well, that didn’t look well for her

“but how?” Natasha asked

“he knows we like Hanna” Tony said, I frowned “ok maybe not you” he said rolling his eyes, Thor turn to look at me still angry great! The last thing I wanted was to have a demigod angry at me!

“so he made it personal” Fury said following Starks way of thinking

“but he would not harm Hanna, he likes her, so how he would hit us?” Natasha asked

"Well by taking her, making her his favorite puppet” Stark answered

"yeah, but that doesn’t mak…” I started to say

“I know, he want us down…"

"But taking Hanna is like more like an incentive towards us, because as you pointed out we like her" Natasha said, I nodded

"he is like a diva, right?” Stark asked looking at us, I nodded “he wants parades, flowers he wants all the show, he wants a big stage with his nam… son of a bitch!” Tony said

“Stark?” Fury asked “he is New York, in my building!” he said I was surprised

“Why your building?” Thor asked

“because the building has the energy he needs” he said, suddenly Hanna’s words were in my mind Barton will be here as soon the cube is ready

"you said Barton get him out?” I asked Fury he nodded, confused

“Damn! The cube is ready to be used, we need to get there, I’ll get a head start to see if I could shut down the building” Tony said heading out, I got up and went to put my suit again…

Tony-

So here I was trying to explode Selving’s machine, but the thing is that I didn’t saw Hanna anywhere “Jarvis where is Hanna, does Loki has her hidden?” I asked

_Sir Miss Hanna is in side in one of the guest rooms, she is now with Agent Barton Jarvis said_

“Barton? Damn Jarvis” I said angry

_Sir Agent Barton is no longer under the control of the enemy, she has found a rather disturbing way to put an end to it Jarvis said_

“how disturbing Jarvis?” I asked curious when I saw Loki got out of the apartment

_She hit him in the head pretty hard_

“ok then, tell her to stay there, and not to get out, and prepare the other suit” I said descending to the platform

_But sir, is not ready_

“Jarvis do as I said forget the spinning rims” I said standing now, the machines were taking the armor, Loki entered the apartment at the same time as me but he was in the other side, now we were facing each other…

Clint-

We were now inside of a big bedroom, I sat in the bed with a hideous headache, I only could see bright colors and distortion, I was feeling sick and Loki’s and my own mind were fighting for control, it wasn’t something I wanted to feel right now, the pounding was getting worse

_Miss Hanna, Mister Stark says that please stay in here, please do not get out_ a British accent male voice said before I could even had the chance to say anything

"thank you Jarvis” she said in a whisper, I look at her she was in Natasha’s clothes, her eyes were puffy and red, her nose was pink on the tip and her cheeks had a cute red on them, but she was holding back more tears

“why are you crying?” I asked regaining a little more control I put my hand in the back of my head to feel if something physical was producing the pain, she turn to look at me and then at her hands, I found it a new bump in there, I touch it and winced

"I’m sorry, I had to hit you” she said, still looking at her hands, I was now surprised

"Really?” I asked her, she look at me now, she nodded “Hanna, did I hurt you?” I asked worried

“no Clint” she said, then her cheeks were bright red “sorry, Agent Barton, sir” she said, I had to smile, she was worried for the fact she was addressing me so lightly

“Clint is fine, Hanna” I said then we heard them “Hanna, please stay here do not go anywhere” I said leaving the room, she nodded and then I closed the door silently, I saw Tony he was pouring himself a drink I frowned he look at me for a few seconds and then he turn to Loki

“well let’s do your headcount here” he started to say “your brother, a demigod; a super soldier who kinda lives up for the legend; a man with breath taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins and you big fella, you managed to piss every single one of us” Tony said

“well that was the plan” Loki said smiling

“not a great plan” Tony said, then he walked out of the bar and look at me “when they come, and they will, they’ll come for you” he said waving his hand

“I have an army” Loki said damn the bloody portal, Selving! I thought so I got out of there, I saw Selving in the floor and the portal opening shit! I saw the plane then I heard the window breaking and saw Tony falling out of it, I ran towards the apartment, Loki was getting up, he turn to look at me

“sir where do you want me?” I asked him, he turn at the sound of Tony’s armor

“and you pissed off someone else” Tony said I moved from there, I saw Hanna in the floor next to a wall, she lifted her head to look at the scene, her eyes wide with fear and surprise “his name is Phil” Tony finished and then he blasted one of his hand guns, Loki hit the wall and fell in the floor “get Hanna out!” Tony yelled at me, I nodded and grabbed Hanna’s hand but she didn’t move she was looking at Loki in the floor

"Hanna, come on get up” I said, she turn to look at me, her eyes had something different that I couldn’t pin point, she stood up but didn’t follow me

“I think I should stay here and do something about the portal, go and help the others” she said, I hesitated she wasn’t skilled in martial arts or had any weapon on her, she was just a teenager and leaving her behind with Loki wasn’t a good idea, but then Thor was in the balcony, she pushed me to go and I nodded and left…

Loki—

Something was off with the way I was doing things, it felt off in some way, but the plan was going well the chitauri were now destroying the city, the avengers were distracted fighting them, but yet it felt like I was just an outsider not the mind behind it all, why?

“Loki, give up this foolishness” Thor said, his words had no meaning to me, they sounded distorted, far away and my anger began to rise to levels I couldn’t even began to comprehend, I never felt this level of anger, not even when I found about my true origins, then why now? Everything is going as planed then why?

“Loki!” her voice was like a bucket of ice cold water,  I felt like myself for a few seconds she comes making us stop and look at her, the anger was gone replaced by something else: desire, passion, love as soon my eyes landed on her small frame but how? How can she disarm me in any way possible; make me realize that anger and vengeance doesn't matter if she is by my side, that I can let go of everything and just follow her, to just be happy? then I felt it, it was like something clicked in my mind, I froze at the realization, a tool yet again, they had used me as mere tool for their foolish plans, to get the stones, how dare they, Hanna was close and I saw how Thor felt relieved she was unharmed of courwe, I wouldn’t dare to harm her in any way, the spear there was something on it, just like I toyed with Barton’s mind this thing was playing with mine, how foolish and conceited I was to believe I had the upper hand, when I was just the tool for a mere scheme, the powerful god of mischief, a prince of Asgard reduced to a mere object of war, perhaps that is what I am after all a tool

"…brother, come home” some of Thor’s words, my brother he still looked at me like he used to, he never doubted me, but how can I go there after all I’ve done and father he surely hates what I’ve done to Asgard, at his name, to the other realms.

“It’s to late now, I can’t stop it” was what I had to say about it, there was no way I could go back and not be punished, perhaps locked was where I truly belonged

“together, we can do it together” Hanna said, her eyes still were rimmed with unshed tears but she was smiling softly, she believed in me and Thor, he nodded with her, I had to look at them, how could they trust so easily, in me the monster, the frost giant.

"Why, help me?" I asked them, dropping the spear, Hanna got even more closer, Thor looked at her then at me, in his eyes were unanswered questions, she put herself between me and Thor, she held my face in her hands and looked me in the eyes

"Because you are not evil, because you are not a monster, because we don't care if you are a frost giant or asgardian or an alien, you are a prince, a son, a brother, a friend" she said softly, her words felt like a balm in my heart, Thor nodded along with her words, I sighed and hold her close, she let out a surprised breath but embraced me, Thor embraced us too, I had to smile, it felt like home, I felt like I belonged, no I belonged there and Hanna was the most important part of that.

"So how can we stop this?" Thor asked making us get apart and look at the portal, where more Chitauri were entering Midgard, then Hanna ran to the apartment

"Jarvis, can you connect me with Tony?" She asked

_Of course miss Hanna_

"Hanna! You ok there sweet cheeks?" Stark asked

"Yeah, Loki is on our side, he was been used by the tesseract just like Clint, we need to stop this" she said, there was a long pause, I turn to look at Thor, he looked at Hanna and then at me he shrugged and looked at Hanna, she looked at us "Tony?" She asked worried

"He throw me out of my own window!" Tony yelled

"I apologize" I said

"Fine! Capsicle is forming a plan, Jarvis give Hanna and Loki an earpiece"

_Of course, miss follow the lines of light_ the voice said and Hanna followed to a small cupboard were a small drawer pull open, she smiled

"Thank you Jarvis" she said and then she walked to me giving me a small device, she put her own in her ear and I followed her movements, then I could hear the others like if they were in the room, it was disturbing at first

Loki is in - Stark said

What?- Barton

He was being controlled-Hanna

Ok we discus this later we need to close the portal, any ideas?- The soldier asked

I'll ask doctor Selving- Hanna asked

Ok, you do that, Loki, Thor we need to fight this aliens, Hanna find a way to stop the portal- The soldier said again, Hanna nodded and turn to look at us

"Ok you guys go and fight the evil aliens, I'll go and try to stop the portal" she said to us with a smile, we nodded but I was reluctant to let her alone, she smiled and ushered us out "go I'll be fine" she said the she turn and ran towards the stairs that lead her to the ceiling, I looked at Thor and by the way he was looking at the door she disappeared he wasn't so pron to leave her, but we had to, so we leave the building to start fighting the Chitauri

Tony is Coulson ok?- Hanna asked making me freeze

Yeah, a mild concussion nothing to serious- stark said, I let out the breath I was holding and began to freeze every Chitauri that crossed my path, I knew this silence was because of me they didn't trust me and with reason but still this won't be easy and I am certain that I would have to go to Asgard to face the punishment of my actions, the bifrost, Juthenhaim, the coronation of Thor, it felt like that was million years ago and now this, Midgard, I was so lost in thought that the blast and the wail of several Chitauri made me turn in surprise, Stark was there, then they all appeared Rogers, Thor, Hulk, the assassins

"So, why are you blue?" Romanov asked, I sighed

"Adopted, frost giant" I said coldly, she nodded but said no more

"Hanna any news on the portal?" Barton asked "Selving is unconscious, but I have an idea" she said, I smiled she was indeed something else

"Ok let us know" Rogers said

"Ai ai captain" she said making me snicker and some laughed

"Sponge bob, really, what are you six now?" Stark asked laughing

"Maybe" Hanna answered...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! first long fic! I'm in a search of a beta so if anyone knows about one or something please contact! :)  
> hope you like it


End file.
